“Wireless computing” is a term that has come to describe wireless communications between computing devices. For example, many computers, including tower and laptop models, have a wireless communications card that comprises a transmitter and receiver connected to an antenna. This enables the computer to communicate by Radio Frequency (RF) transmission with a network of computers and peripheral devices. The flexibility and mobility that wireless computing affords is a major reason for its commercial success.
In a wireless environment, principal systems are placed in communication through wireless links. Thus, a transceiver (transmitter and receiver) enables a computer to wirelessly connect to a network of wirelessly-connected computers and peripheral devices such as printers and scanners. However, inside a computer or server or multi-processor system housed as a unit, wire line interconnects are used to connect the different devices within the unit. The wire lines radiate to cause interference. Thus, one set of lines may radiate and induce undesired signals in the other lines. Also, wire lines connecting a plurality of processors and/or slave devices occupy a great deal of area. This reduces the attainable density of circuits connected together by the wire lines.